


Married To An Okama

by CandlesInTheSnow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Fem!Harry, Multi, Underage sex in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandlesInTheSnow/pseuds/CandlesInTheSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to a deal that was made by William T. Spears, Grell has to get married to a woman, before getting her requested vacation time. When Harriet Potter was attacked by dementors, she was saved by Grell and she owed her a life debt. So in order to pay it off, she has to marry Grell Sutcliff. Harriet never knew how tough it was to be married to an okama. (Fem!Harry)(Adopted from TBSR)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is originally written by TheBlackSeaReaper, who has unfortunately has put up most of their stories for adoption. I can only hope that I will be able to do this story justice, as the original is absolutely wonderful. I consider myself lucky and very grateful for TheBlackSeaReaper choosing me to write this story.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it as much as you do the original! I've made a few minor changes, but kept most everything the same.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~Snow.

In the office of William T. Spears (who, unfortunately sometimes, is part of the Management ward of the Grim Reaper Dispatch) stood Grell Sutcliff, who was attempting to request some vacation time. A Grim Reaper like William, Grell is (to the horror of both demons and Grim Reapers alike) she is a flamboyant okama, who tries (and _usually_ fails) to get into any guy's pants. Grell has long blood red hair; her eyes are a mixture between neon green and yellow, and she wears a pair of red-frame glasses. Dressed on a red vest and red striped bow tie and a long red coat covering that. She also wore a pair of red high-heeled boots and her teeth were sharp and shark like. Born to the male sex, she often states that she is a woman trapped inside a man's body.

The only person that can stand being around Grell is Ronald Knox, a fellow Grim Reaper with thick wavy brown hair, a pair of black thick framed, pentagonal shaped glasses. He also wears a silver colored watch on his right wrist and his clothes are made up of a stylish black suit and matching tie, a pair of black gloves and black dress shoes. He stood off to the side, watching in silence as the two other Reapers talked.

Sitting behind the desk that was piled with unfinished paperwork (which was caused by Grell's actions and behavior) was William T. Spears. Who was the one Grim Reaper that everyone in the department felt sorry for, since he had to deal with _those_ two. The green/gold eyed Reaper sat with his hands folded in front of his mouth as he glared at Grell. William's dark hair was groomed to perfection and he wore a pair of black glasses with a silver rim on the sides of them.

The redhead's lip was pushed out into a pout as she continued to plead with William, trying with all of her might to change his mind, "Please, _please_ let me take some time off, Will! I need some time for myself so I can relax, get my nails, my poor hair done and become more beautiful than I already am! All this overwork is giving me split-ends and chipped nails!"

Ronald spoke for the first time since entering the office (having followed Grell in), effectively cutting off whatever William had been about to say, "You know, if you give Grell –sempai some time off, it will get him out of your hair for awhile."

That had William thinking. _'If Grell is off on a vacation, it will mean less paperwork for me to finish. But, I cannot let him just walk out of this office simply just like that. The higher ups will have my head on a silver platter if I did so. On the other hand, if he's out of the office for vacation, the other Grim Reapers will not have to deal with him trying to get into their pants, but I can't let him go that easily...'_

It was then when an idea came to him. Lowering his hands, the High-ranking Grim Reaper leaned back in his chair and said, "I'll make you a deal, Grell. Will you accept this deal no matter what it is, so you can get your vacation?"

Without even thinking it over, Grell agreed, "Of course, I will accept the deal. Anything for a vacation!"

Ronald shook his head woefully, he had the feeling that this will come back to bite Grell in the ass. Behind him, fellow Grim Reapers were waiting outside of the office's door with a baited breath, hoping against all odds that they wouldn't have to deal with the okama for some time.

William smirked, causing a cold shiver to go down Grell's spine as the man spoke, "I will give you a hundred year vacation, if, and only if, you marry a real woman from a noble house. If you do that, I want proof of this marriage and also, Mr. Knox has to witness the marriage itself. I don't care how it's done as long as the woman is _willing_ to do it."

"WHAT!?" the redhead shrieked, causing the other Reapers to wince (and a few to cover their ears). "How could you do this to me!? I'm a woman myself that is stuck in a man's body!" Grell screamed at the other man, horrified, while Ronald's jaw was on the ground in shock. The rest of the Grim Reapers outside of the door began muttering among themselves, plotting the second death of the one and only William T. Spears.

Luckily (or unluckily) a low ranking reaper came running towards the office before anything else could happen. He was yelling as he pushed past the other Reapers, "A report of two dementors currently traveling in Surrey, England near Privet Drive!"

William scowled (he, like many other Reapers, loathed dementors). "Grell, Mr. Knox, go and destroy those things immediately!" he ordered before grumbling – more to himself than the others, "I swear that those things are worse than demons."

"Yes, sir!" both Grell and Ronald said immediately, before seemingly disappearing into thin air.

* * *

_ **In an alleyway.** _

Harriet Potter couldn't think or do anything as her worst memories continued to assault her, her mother screaming in her head as she felt a hand made out of slimy, wet bones wrap around her neck and lift her off the ground, cutting off her air supply. Her wand was lost somewhere in the alley, hidden in the dark. These dementors were smarter than the ones that she was used to, she could tell the moment that one of them knocked the wand out of her hand.

The freezing cold temperature began to really settle inside her body as the emerald-eyed witch wondered how this could have happened. The two dementors had caught her as she was coming home from trying to find her cousin, Dudley so they could head back the house together, which usually kept her from facing a locked door from her Aunt and Uncle.

But as the dementor lowered its hood, she knew that her soul was going to be sucked out of her body; leaving it as an empty shell, and no one was going to save her. If someone did save her, she swore to herself would marry them.

Little did she know that is exactly what she was going to do.

When the Dementor's mouth was a mere few inches from her own mouth, she suddenly heard a loud roaring noise that sounded like a chainsaw, and someone's cruel laughter echoed though the tunnel. That was when she was roughly thrown against the brick wall, sending her glasses flying in the opposite direction, leaving everything blurry. But what she could somewhat see was two shiny objects, a red person-shaped blob, another dark person-shaped blob, and the two dementors.

When the silver object that was clearly a chainsaw (that was also being used as a weapon) stabbed the dementor, the young witch had to cover her ears as the dementor made a horrible screeching noise. Once the screeching noise ended, Harriet groped around on the floor in the dimness and finally found her glasses (which somehow had ended up just a foot away from her) and she put them on in time to see a huge amount of film erupt from the dementors. She watched, fasinated and a bit worried, as the the film went into thin black books that the two (no longer blob-shaped) people were holding in their hands.

The closest of the two was wearing a _lot_ of red clothes and at first she thought he was a woman, as she could barely tell that the person was male with his feminine features and _long,_ blood red hair. He was holding what looked to be like a chainsaw while the other person (who she could safely say is one hundred percent male) was standing on an old fashion lawnmower. How could these two people kill two dementors, when she was told that it was an impossible thing to do?

"Well, that takes care of those two horrible things," the redhead said happily as he tucked the little black book into a pocket.

"Yes it does, but what I want to know is why they were here in the first place?" the brunette asked curiously. Neither of them seemed to notice Harriet, who silently stood as the two spoke. The redhead then seemed to spot something that caught his interest, because he bent down and picked it up. Even in the dim light the young witch could see that it was her wand. "Isn't that a wand, Grell–sempai?" the brunette asked curiously, leaning forward on the lawnmower to take a closer look at it.

Before the newly-named Grell could say anything, Harriet took a step towards them with her hand stretched outward, "May I have my wand back, please?" she asked politely.

Obviously, these two people were magical or somehow associated with magicals, so there was no need to hide what she was. She just prayed that they did not work for Moldypants, who liked to play with little children, herself more so than others. Their heads snapped around to her, Grell's eyes narrowed before he frowned, looking like he was in deep thought. The brunette looked a bit nervous, however, as he kept glancing back at Grell.

Finally, Grell walked up to her. "What is your name, Miss Witch?" she asked as she handed the wand back to the emerald-eyed witch.

"Harriet Potter," she answered in confusion. She was beginning to fell dread of some sort build up inside of her by the way that this Grell was looking at her. She shifted uncomfortably as the redhead began to walk around her, surveying her. The young witch was a bit on the small side for her age in size, and a bit small in bust (probably a B or C cup), but she was lithe - probably from sports. Beautiful emerald, almond-shaped eyes were hidden behind hideous circular frames.

The (wo)man gave a thoughtful hum."Are you from a noble family?" Grell asked seriously as she stopped in front of the ravenette again. The brunette's eyes widened in understanding as Harriet nodded.

"Yes." Was the simple answer. Were these people connected to magicals? she wondered; because if they were they'd know who she was and that she was from a 'Noble and Ancient House'. Or so others put it.

Grell grinned widely, showing off her pointed teeth as she looked overjoyed about something. Then she began to speak excitedly, "This is the most wonderful news ever! And since you, Harriet Potter, owe a Life Debt, you can pay it off by agreeing to marry me willingly! Ronald, we're going to Vegas for a wedding!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is originally written by TheBlackSeaReaper, who has unfortunately has put up most of their stories for adoption. I can only hope that I will be able to do this story justice, as the original is absolutely wonderful. I consider myself lucky and very grateful for TheBlackSeaReaper choosing me to write this story.
> 
> I've made some more changes to this chapter, they're a bit more prominent than in the last, so that they fit my writing style, however the chapter is still roughly the same, more or less.
> 
> I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter, too!
> 
> ~Snow.
> 
> (PS. A quick thanks to those who pointed out the spelling mistakes in this chapter! Thanks guys!)

Roughly six hours after Harriet Potter first met Grell Sutcliff and Ronald Knox, both having saved her from two rogue(?) dementors in Magnolia Crescent on her way back to her relative's house, she stood in her bedroom, walking back and forth from places as she picked up her things and safely tucked them away into her trunk, including the tux that Grell had insisted on her wearing to their wedding. Thankfully, Ronald had explained a few things to her, such as the fact that he and her new 'wife' were both Grim Reapers, beings that collected souls of the dead to help them move onto the afterlife, as well as help keeping the correct balance between life and death. Secondly, he had told her that the only reason Grell was marrying her was because if she did, she'd get a hundred-year vacation from her job and William T. Spears, their boss. Thirdly, that Grell Sutcliff (now-Potter(?)) was an Okama, which meant that Grell believes he is a woman stuck inside of a man's body. Which is why Harriet assumed that Grell insist on being the 'wife' in their marriage, while 'Harry' would be the husband.

Admittedly, Harry didn't mind a Vegas wedding – in fact she was pleased she was getting one at all. Getting married had – admittedly – never crossed her mind. Ever since she was little, she only had had plans on getting out of the Dursley household and when she found out she was a witch, then the whole thing with Voldemort, well, that put it even further out of her mind. Though her 'bride' was a bit, well, eccentric, Harry didn't mind, found it a bit endearing, in fact.

Grell had also dubbed her Harry, instead of Harriet, seeing as how Harry was more male-like than Harriet. Harry (while Grell was busy trying out the dresses) had told Ronald that she could live with being married to Grell, and would try her best in their marriage, which had made Ronald rather happy. Harry's lips curved upwards slightly into a faint smile at the thought of how happy he had looked; she could tell that he cared for and looked up to her new wife.

When they had arrived in Vegas, Grell (who had apparently been there before, several times if the way she had seemed to know her way around was to go by) had directed them to a gorgeous instant-marriage chapel. Within what seemed to be seconds, a tux had been picked out for Harry and the redhead had picked out a beautiful white, flowing dress for herself to wear. And while Grell had fussed over finding a wedding band for Harry, the teenager had picked out engagement and a wedding bad for her new fiance. Luckily enough, the young witch had gotten a 'debit card' from Gringotts, which easily exchanged Magical money to Muggle money, and was usable in almost all muggle stores. The rings that Harry had decided on both had rather lovely designs etched into them, as well as a few diamonds for Grell to 'ooh' and 'ahh' over.

Before they set a single foot into the chapel, Harry had grabbed Grell's hand on the steps of it and dropped to one knee, proposing to the okama. When she had been younger, Harry had overheard her aunt telling Dudley that it was the right and proper thing to do before getting married. She supposed by Grell's reaction (squealing and then promptly tackling and kissing Harry breathless) it wasn't too bad of a thing to do.

Grinning a bit stupidly, Harry attempted to tackle her mess of curls into something neater before the wedding began – and failed. Staring at herself in the mirror, the teen-aged witch couldn't believe that this was happening. Her mess of short-curls were still a mess, but she had cleaned up nicely, looking nice in her dark suit, a dark red rose in her buttonhole. Dark emerald eyes stared back at her behind rectangular glasses (Ronald had pulled her into a glasses-shop real fast before Grell could drag them off to the chapel) that suited her better than her old, circular ones had. And even though she was a tad smaller than Grell, by a few inches, half a foot with Grell's heels, she walked her bride down the isle, the redhead sniffling and holding back tears.

The wedding was over quickly, a few words here, a few there, the announcement of "Man and Wife" and another kiss once again leaving Harry breathless. Within a half-an-hour of their wedding Harry found herself being dropped off in her bedroom by Grell, the redhead making a promise to come and visit her new husband very soon and that nobody could stop her from doing do. Ronald (who had tagged along, again) had also promised to visit, as soon as he had some time off of work.

After watching her wife and new friend depart from her bedroom window, Harry let herself fall backwards onto her bed, feeling older than she had ever been. Staring up at the ceiling, she wondered aloud to herself, "How the hell am I supposed to explain this?" Sighing, she muttered, "At least I have a while to come up with some sort of explanation."

Little did she know though, that her marriage would be revealed to her friends much sooner than she thought.

* * *

**_In William T. Spear's Office._ **

Gold-green eyes of a Grim Reaper stared down at the sheet of paper in said Reaper's hands, the man's mouth opened to form a surprised 'O' shape. William could hardly wrap his head around the idea, hell, even the thought of Grell actually getting married to a Noble, in less than twelve hours of his deal! He couldn't believe it, and yet it was authentic. Grell Sutcliff was married to Harriet Potter. Which was another shock to be dealt with. Harriet Potter was the only person to survive the killing curse. William himself had been the one to collect James and Lily Potter's souls. He too, knew that somehow Tom Riddle's main-soul had escaped in the form of a wraith. That had caused overtime in every department for months.

It was a myth to the other Grim Reapers, the idea of one splitting their souls into pieces. A story to tell when one got bored. Only William and the higher-ups knew the truth, and Grell would know soon – if Harriet told her. Clearing his throat, the black-haired Reaper look up at the smug looking redhead. "I suppose congratulations are in order." William pushed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose as he continued, "I am sure that Harriet will be a wonderful wi-"

"Harry," Grell cut Will off, correcting the man. "Harry is my _husband_ , and I am her _wife._ "

"Come again?"

The redhead shoved her hand in Will's face, making the Reaper lean backwards to be able to see the gleaming rings on Grell's left ring-finger. "I am Harry's _wife_ ," she repeated. Shutting his mouth, William nodded. He had figured that something like this would happen, if Grell had married another woman. Besides, it was their marriage, it was none of his business.

"I apologize for my mistake. I am certain that _Harry_ will be a wonderful _husband_ for you," Will corrected himself.

Clapping her hands together, Grell grinned widely. "Thank you, William!" she exclaimed gleefully. "It was a pity that you missed it, Harry walked me down the isle, how _romantic_ is that?!"

"Very, I'm sure," William responded with a deadpan.

The redhead pouted at her oldest friend before shrugging. "Well, I must be off. It's time to start my _wonderful_ vacation!" And with that said, Grell disappeared down the hallway, skipping.

"Poor Harry, I wonder if I've made a mistake," Will mused to himself before remembering that – at 'Poor Harry's' cost, he wouldn't have to deal with Grell for a hundred years. That made it worth it, free of all the paperwork that the redhead gave him daily. "Mr. Knot, if I remember correctly, you have unfinished paperwork," he reminded the partial-blonde. "If I were you, I'd start doing it now."

"Yes, sir!" Ronald gave William a two-fingered salute before disappearing down the hallway as well.

' _I shall stop and visit Harriet tomorrow,'_ The dark-haired Reaper made a mental note.

* * *

Sitting on a bench in the local neighborhood park, Harry's fingers twitched at the feeling of something, or _someone_ watching her. Tense, tired and paranoid from the failed attack the night before that her new wife and friend had saved her from. She had a sixth sense that someone was watching her, someone she couldn't see.

Jerking faintly in surprise at the sudden appearance of a man down some ways on the sidewalk, her fingers twitched towards her pocket, where she had stashed her wand, as she watched him walk towards her. His hair was slicked back, his facial features twisted into a rather stern look (that oddly reminded her of McGonagall), but it was his eyes that caught her attention the most. A mix of yellow and green, add in the glasses he was wearing and the dark-haired teenager knew that he was a Reaper. Before he had left the day before, Ronald had taught her how to spot a Grim Reaper.

A faint shuffling sound drew her attention away from the man and Harry looked behind herself, frowning. The noise caught the newcomer's attention too and a wave of the hand cast a silent silencing charm.

Stopping in front of Harry (who turned her attention back to him) the man bowed sightly in greeting. "Harriet Potter, it has been years. I am glad to see you healthy."

"Thanks, but, who are you?" she asked, a bit hesitantly.

Straightening, he man introduced himself, "My name is William T. Spears, I am your wife Grell's boss as well as the Reaper who collected your parent's souls that night. It was a hard thing to do, as well as leaving you there, alone in your crib."

They both ignored a noise of frustration coming from Harry's stalker. Concluding that William had put up a sound-proof barrier, Harry said, "You were there that night, weren't you? Ronald told me that sometimes Reapers will arrive early." At getting a nod of confirmation from Will, she asked, "Then do you know how I survived that night?"

Will took a moment to answer, "When your mother plead for your life, she tricked Tom Riddle into a magic contract that stated, in rather simple terms, 'If he killed her, then he cannot kill you,' and when he broke the contract by attempting to kill you, his magic rebounded on him."

Silence fell between them as the teenage witch wrapped her head around what William had just told her. The only noises either of them heard was the angry mutters of curses and spells that was her stalker's attempts at breaking the barrier. All attempts were, of course, unsuccessful.

"If you know this, does that mean that everyone else does too? Or at least, some?" she asked slowly after a long pause; her thoughts had drifted back to her first prolonged stay in the Hospital Wing, when she had killed Quirrell. Back when she had asked Dumbledore if he knew how she had survived that night.

William shook his head. "No, very few would even think to assume something like that has happened. Most likely they think that it has something to do with blood-magic."

Harry nodded before asking, "Do Reapers, besides you, know who I am and what happened that night?"

"Only myself and the higher ups know the truth. Everyone else thinks that you're a myth, or just a story. I thought about telling your wife, but I thought it would be best if you did that yourself."

"Thank you." Harry was grateful that the man was giving her the choice of telling Grell or not. "This... This wasn't the real reason you came to visit me, is it?"

The Reaper gave the young woman a rare smile. "You are a lot smarter than your wife is, Harriet. Indeed, there is another reason I am here. I came to confirm that you _willingly_ married Grell Sutcliff."

Pale lips curved upwards into a smile as Harry thought, ' _How nice it is, to have someone who actually cares if I do something willingly or not. Even if it's just for a moment or two.'_ Aloud she answered, "Yes. Of my own free will, I went to Vegas with Grell and Ron, and married the former. Thanks for caring though."

Nodding once, Will stood up to leave. "Congratulations on your marriage, Harriet. Expect a lot of mail and presents the moment that others find out, both for your wedding and thank notes for getting Grell out of the office for a hundred years or so."

Chuckling, the dark-haired teen nodded. "Thank you, William, for everything," she thanked him.

The Reaper nodded, a faint smile on his lips. He took a few steps away from her before saying, "Harriet, feel free to call me Will." That said, the man walked away, disappearing from view as he turned a corner.

The witched grinned, hoping that she had found another friend when she felt the presence of her stalker disappear. Hopefully, whoever they were, they weren't working for Voldiepants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it and will continue to stick around for more!
> 
> Comments? Questions? Criticisms? Please leave a Review! I'd love to hear from you all! Like this story and eager to read more, please Follow and possibly Favorite! All flames will be used to light my fireplace this winter, starter logs are so expensive!
> 
> See you all soon!
> 
> ~Snow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is originally written by TheBlackSeaReaper, who has unfortunately has put up most of their stories for adoption. I can only hope that I will be able to do this story justice, as the original is absolutely wonderful. I consider myself lucky and very grateful for TheBlackSeaReaper choosing me to write this story.
> 
> I've added some more changes to this chapter, again more noticeable than the original, but still sticking close to it.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Now onto the chapter!
> 
> ~Snow.

_ **Number 12, Grimmauld Place's Kitchen** _

The dark room was currently overcrowded, the measly light that dangled above the table crackled and flickered as people either sat themselves at the long table, or stood around it. Every person there was apart of a (now) secret organization named 'The Order of The Phoenix'; led by Albus Dumbledore; who was Headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

As one person, who had been giving a report on Lord Knott's movements, sat down, Dumbledore turned to Nymphadora Tonks. "How has Harriet been?" he asked, wondering about his ward. Immediately the mood in the room changed. Everyone's attention was on Tonks, some looking eager (Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley), others (just one Severus Snape) with a sneer.

Nymphadora stood as she began to give her report, "Harriet Potter seemed to hang out around Number Four for most of the morning, in the afternoon she went to a muggle park and sat on a bench. She seemed a bit twitchy too – she looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep as well. Mrs. Figg says she felt the presence of Dementors last night, but she wasn't certain if it had been them or not since the cold feeling left just minutes after it arrived. She did tell me that Harriet never made it home last night, but oddly enough she left the house this morning. I didn't see her go in any time last night either."

Whispers broke out across the room while Sirius gaped at the purple-haired auror. "Dementors? In Surrey? Either Voldemort-" he ignored everyone's flinches as he continued, "Has control of them again, or someone in the Ministry has it out for Harry."

"Probably the latter," Tonks agreed. "But we still don't know for certain if there were dementors. Mrs. Figg didn't see them, and you know that their auras don't just disappear suddenly like she claims they did."

"You said Harriet did not make it home last night?" Remus cut Sirius off before the ex-convict could ask another question. The werewolf was frowning.

"Yeah, but like I said, she left the house this morning. Maybe she had a case of accidental magic?"

"Accidental magic doesn't happen when young witches and wizards get a grasp on their magic," Severus pointed out, sneering.

"Powerful witches and wizards do. Harriet did in the summer before her third year," Sirius pointed out, looking proud.

Dumbledore cleared this throat, effectively silencing the rest of the room and kept the two old enemies from arguing. "I would not be surprised if the Ministry is behind the attack, perhaps in hopes of either silencing her permanently, or just to expel her for using a Patronus Charm, but seeing as how none of us have been alerted to that charm being used in the area, we can conclude that something else happened last night. Continue with your report please, Ms. Tonks."

Nodding, Tonks continued, "Just after noon a man appeared out of nowhere, and made a bee-line for Harriet. She seemed tense at first, but after noticing something about the man she relaxed. I think he cast a silencing charm – I couldn't hear anything they were talking about when he sat down next to her. The man himself had dark hair that was slicked back, and his eyes were green – kinda like Harriet's but they had a yellow to them. He also had glasses, similar to Harriet's new ones."

"Harry's new ones?" Remus questioned.

"Yeah, she walked out with them on this morning. Rectangular, looks better on her than those old circular ones."

Dumbledore cleared his throat again. "Are you certain that you have never seen this man before, Ms. Tonks?"

"Certain," the young auror promised. "I would've remember someone with such a cold look; someone who looked at you like you were beneath his notice."

Stroking his long beard, Dumbledore wondered if Harriet's disappearance and the disappearance of the dementors was linked to the strange man. After a few moments of debating whether or not to bring Harriet to the headquarters, he finally decided. "Tomorrow night we will bring Harriet here. Alastor, you will be in charge of deciding who goes to pick her up."

Off to his right, Moody nodded while the rest of the Order (ixnay Snape) seemed to cheer up at the thought. Mrs. Weasley was already making plans of things to do with her pseudo-daughter while Sirius let out a loud cheer.

"Finally! I've been waiting all summer for this! Let's hope she didn't go and do something stupid without adults around, like getting married," the ex-convict joked.

Remus shook his head in amusement. "Really, Sirius. That's a long way off, besides, who in the world would Harriet marry in that neighborhood?"

Little did either of them know, that joke would come back and bite them in the ass.

* * *

_ **Dursley's Home, Same Night.** _

It was late in the evening when Harry let herself back into the house. With her 'family' gone away for the week on a trip, if gave her free rein. Walking up the stairs, her thoughts were so preoccupied with what she had learned that afternoon that she nearly ran into her bedroom door. Harry frowned. She had left it open when she had stepped out, why would it be closed now?

Slipping her wand out of her pocket, the witch quietly grabbed the doorknob and quickly pushed open the door. What she saw nearly made her drop her wand in shock, as it was her jaw dropped slightly in surprise. A stack of blood-red suitcases sat in one corner and a certain redhead Grim Reaper was cleaning up the room, humming as she did so. Said redhead turned to look at the door when she heard it creak open and Grell Potter grinned widely, showing off her sharp teeth. "Harry!" Crossing the small bedroom, she greeted her husband with a kiss.

"Grell?" Emerald hues blinked. "I thought you were on your vacation?" The witch had figured that her wife would be elsewhere, but then again... When Ronald had talked to her the day before, he had told her that when a Grim Reaper married someone – no matter what or who they were – it was a very sacred thing to the Reaper, that the Reaper would stand by them no matter what and protect them, if they were human like her.

"I am, Harry dear." Pulling Harry forward, Grell closed the door before pushing her husband against it, getting a quiet gasp from the young woman as she did so. "Being married is much more important than a vacation in, say, the Bahamas. While I do expect a proper honeymoon sometime soon, this, for now, will do," she said, a hand slipping underneath Harry's shirt.

_ **The Next Evening.** _

Hot water splayed down Harry's back, the steam from the shower almost clouding the bathroom as she scrubbed at her short hair. The moves were more repetitive, as she didn't give much thought to them as she scrubbed the conditioner out, her mind more on the activities that had lasted between her and her wife for the night and most of the morning. Harry silently thanked Merlin that her relatives had left the day before for Aunt Marge's, leaving her alone (sort-of).

Reaching over and turning off the shower, she stepped out onto the bathroom rug and pulled the towel she had placed on the shelf down. As she dried herself off, the young witch wondered what she had done in a previous life to deserve such a crazy one this time around. The ravenette's thoughts drifted to a few days before, when Ronald had warned her that, while technically considered dead, Reaper still could get pregnant or impregnate another. At that thought, she paused to pick up a vial off of the counter, she uncorked it and drank it, again silently thanking Merlin, this time for the fact that she bothered to pick up the potions that served as a magical version of birth control, ones that the upper-year witches left lying around. Now at least she wouldn't get pregnant until she wanted to be.

Smiling faintly at the thought of mini-Grell's and mini-Harry's running around in the future, Harry dressed herself as her thoughts now drifted to the conversations that she and Grell had that morning while lying together in bed. She had taken some time to tell Grell everything of her past – to say that her wife was shocked was a large understatement. The redhead was astonished of everything, from her mother tricking Voldemort, to her first year and then the second. Her wife had gently rubbed her thumb over the scar that the Basilisk had left, and then again over the one from the ritual the year before.

In return, Grell had told Harry a little about her life, seeing as how she had lived for centuries she told Harry things that she thought were the most important. Such as the fact that Grell had been half of 'Jack The Ripper'. Surprisingly, Harry didn't mind, especially after hearing the reason behind the actions. She felt more sorry for her wife and Baroness Duress than anything. A gentle reassuring kiss from Grell later, the redhead had told her that when she had been alive, she had had a female body instead of the male one she had now. Something had happened when Grell had died and became a Grim Reaper, leaving her stuck in a male's body instead. Harry was now the second person to know this – the first being Grell herself.

The sound of something glass smashing against the ground and shattering drew Harry's attention. Now fully dressed, she silently opened the bathroom door. As quickly and quietly as possible, she slipped down the hallway and met her wife at the head of the stairs. The redhead passed her her wand, and (after mouthing a 'Thanks' to Grell) the witch slowly stepped down the stairs, making sure to miss the creaky ones.

As she neared the bottom, people's hushed voices reached her hearing; a few sounded familiar. Taking a chance, wand still gripped tightly in her hand, she flipped on the lights. Just a few feet from her were a group of people, the only two that she knew were Remus Lupin and Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody.

The group looked startled to see her so close to them. "Professors?" Harry asked hesitantly, eyes narrowing as she looked over the mismatched group and then focused her gaze on Lupin, wand pointed in his direction first.

"What was in the tank in my office the first time that you visited it?" he asked, gaze serious and his wand was pointed at her as well.

Catching on immediately, she answered, "A Grindylow. What form does my Pantronus take?" she questioned back.

"A Stag." Harry relaxed somewhat, as did Remus, who offered her a smile.

Before either of them could say anything else, a young witch with spiky purple hair piped up, "Well, that's an interesting ring on your left ring finger!"

Immediately the whole group's gaze turned to the single gold ring that shined slightly in the lit room. Remus groaned lowly as he remembered the joke Sirius had told the night before and silently cursed his soon-to-be-dead best friend for jinxing it.

"Harry dear, is everything all right down there?" A feminine (yet not female, Remus noted) voice echoed from up the stairs.

Turning towards said voice, Harry called back, "Yeah. Everything's fine!"

Almost immediately a tall, thin man came into their line of sight as he descended the stairs. The curly-haired witch looked back at the group, her lips twitching upwards in amusement at seeing the others gawping at her wife, taking in her appearance. Blood-red hair that hung down to the waist was currently pulled back into a pony-tail. Grell was currently dressed in a white long-sleeved, ruffle-collared shirt, blood-red waist coat over it, and she was wearing black slacks as well. The thing that caught the group's attention the most however, was the rings on the redhead's left ring finger.

Remus moaned lowly again. "Please, Harriet, tell me that you didn't do what I think you did?"

Harry gave the werewolf a sheepish grin in return. "I owed her a life debt. She saved my life, and this is how she wanted to be repaid."

Yep, Sirius was definitely going to be killed for jinxing it.

"That's nice and all-" Moody cut in suddenly, his gravely voice echoing around the hallway. "We're on a tight schedule. Tonks will help you two pack." He jerked a thumb at the purple-haired witch, who was grinning widely. "We can discuss this later in a safer place."

"Safer place?" Harry questioned as she and Grell headed back up the stairs. Her question was directed at Tonks, who she assumed knew what this safe place was.

The spiky-haired witch nodded. "Yeah, you'll see when we get there!"

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it and will continue to stick around for more!
> 
> Comments? Questions? Criticisms? Please leave a Review! I'd love to hear from you all! Like this story and eager to read more, please Follow and possibly Favorite! All flames will be used to light my fireplace this winter, starter logs are so expensive!
> 
> See you all soon!
> 
> ~Snow.


End file.
